Déclarations pour deux chanteurs
by minnie45
Summary: Un jour spécial pour deux couples... une déclaration pour chacun d'eux qui va apporter du changement...  désolé, je suis pas douée pour les résumés lol


_Auteur : Yuna45 ou Minnie45 (moi-même)_

_C'est ma première fic sur Gravitation... je l'ai écrite suite à un challenge pour la St valentin (lol) j'espère qu'elle vous plaira..._

_Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de « Déclarations pour deux chanteurs ! » appartiennent à leur auteur, Maki Murakami, tout comme les chansons appartiennent à leur auteur_

_Genre : Romance_

_Rating : Tout public_

_Pairing : Sakuma Ryûichi x Tatshua Uesegi / Uesegi Eiri x Shindou Shûichi_

_**Chanson de Ryûichi : « Sans dire un mot » d'Emmanuel Moire**_

_**Chanson de Shûichi : « De part et d'autre » de Florent Pagny**_

**Déclarations pour deux chanteurs !**

Une salle de concert… deux groupes qui cartonnent au hit parade… réunit pour cette soirée exceptionnelle de Saint Valentin.

Mais voilà les deux chanteurs ce soir ont le vague à l'âme car les élus de leur cœur ne sont pas là pour les voir et les écouter…

Pourquoi ? Allez vous me dire, et bien à cause d'un quiproquo ridicule…

Ils ont été surpris à parler de quelques choses, que leurs amours ont mal compris… et voilà le résultat.

Les deux chanteurs quelques heures avant leur prestations ont du subir chacun de leur côté les griefs de leur conjoints respectifs… et cela sans broncher, car la réponse pour leurs amoureux va être fournit ce soir…

Mais le plus comique dans l'histoire, c'est que les deux chanteurs sont amoureux de deux hommes et pas n'importe lesquels… car ces deux hommes sont frères et si on oublie leur différence d'âge, ils sont quasiment identique, mise à part la couleur des cheveux et des yeux… et aussi que l'un deux est le plus extravertie.

C'est donc Ryûichi Sakuma, chanteur des Nittle Grasper, qui ouvrit les festivités en ce soir de saint valentin suivit après de Shûichi Shindou, chanteur et leader des Bad Luck…

Mais ce que leurs spectateurs ne savent pas, c'est que ces deux chanteurs en tout point similaire, ont décidé de déclarer leur flamme à leur amoureux ce soir à travers de deux chanson choisit spécialement pour eux.

_**POV Ryûichi**_

Je m'avance sur la scène… c'est la première fois que je ressens ce traque… je ne l'ai jamais ressenti avant. Mais faut dire aussi que l'amour de ma vie est là et que je dois lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y a que lui et cela depuis le jour où je l'ai rencontré lors du mariage de mon meilleur ami, alors qu'il n'était qu'un jeune adolescent…

Il faut que j'arrive à lui faire comprendre que ce qu'il a surpris alors que j'étais avec Shu-chan… ce n'était rien, juste une répétition… justement de mon cadeau pour toi et ainsi que pour Yuki-San de la part de Shûichi.

Car ce n'est pas une chanson de ma création que je vais interpréter… c'est une chanson empruntée à un artiste de talent et qui retranscrit parfaitement mes sentiments.

Je me saisis du micro, et l'air commence à enivrer la pièce. Je te vois, tu es venu et tu es installé à côté de ton frère qui lui aussi est venu…Shû-Chan va être content… mais de toute manière, lui j'en ai que faire, c'est toi qui importe.

Nos yeux se croisent et on ne peut plus les empêcher de rester ancrer l'un à l'autre… et je commence à fredonner…

**Je ne sais pas où aller**

**Pour tomber sur tes pas**

**Si c'est dans la ville où je suis né**

**Où tout près de chez moi**

_« Avant je ne savais vraiment pas quelle ligne adopter après notre première rencontre. Car tu n'étais qu'un jeune adolescent… et tout m'amener vers toi… pourtant je ne suis pas de Kyoto ! »_

**Je ne sais pas deviner**

**A quoi ressemble ta voix**

**Et j'ai voulu l'écouter**

**Plus d'une fois**

_« Avant je ne savais pas la voix que avais… et j'essayais de l'imaginer pour m'en saouler jusqu'à plus soif… mais aujourd'hui c'est autre chose… »_

**Mais quand on se verra**

**Un jour ou l'autre**

**Mais quand tu seras là**

**Ce jour ou l'autre**

**Je saurais que c'est toi**

**Parmi tant d'autres**

**Même sans dire un mot**

**Sans dire un mot (Sans dire un mot)**

_« Oh oui, on s'est revu un jour et j'ai découv__ert un homme et non plus l'adolescent de mes souvenirs… j'ai eu un choc, car tous mes sentiments sont revenus comme un boomerang… Et j'ai su que désormais, tu seras toujours avec moi… et que c'est TOI que j'attendais…et plus les aventures d'un soir que j'avais pour essayer d'oublier ton visage._

_Tout cela, on le sait maintenant qu'on n'a pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre… »_

**Je ne sais pas quoi toucher**

**Pour tomber sur tes doigts**

**Au mieux il nous arrive de poser**

**Nos mains au même endroit**

_« Que dire de ça… c'est vrai qu'avant je te cherchais partout et maintenant on se touche… même timidement quand on est en public… et que nos doigts s'entremêlent pour ne former plus qu'un. D'ailleurs sans s'en rendre compte, il arrive que nos mains se croisent et se posent au même emplacement… c'est là que je m'aperçois, qu'on est vraiment qu'UN ! »_

**Je ne sais pas où chercher**

**Mais j'ai compris parfois**

**Que j'aurais dû regarder**

**Devant moi**

_« Je t'ai cherché longtemps… depuis notre rencontre… oui, je te cherchais partout… dans mes songes, dans mes aventures sans lendemain… vraiment partout ! _

_Alors que si j'avais regardé devant moi… j'aurai vu que toi seul pouvait m'apaiser… et que mon cœur ne battait que pour TOI ! Maintenant…. »_

**Mais quand on se verra**

**Un jour ou l'autre**

**Mais quand tu seras là**

**Ce jour ou l'autre**

**Je saurais que c'est toi**

**Parmi tant d'autres**

**Même sans dire un mot**

**Sans dire un mot**

_« Aujourd'hui, on est là ensemble… mais à cause d'une stupidité, je risque de te perdre et ça je ne le veux pas… On s'est trop cherché… et là on s'est retrouvé… je ne compte plus te lâcher… pas question… _

_Et à te voir là dans la salle… je crois que tu commences à comprendre… »_

**Sans dire un mot**

**Sans dire un mot**

_« On a pas besoin de mots pour se dire « Je t'aime » ou tout autre mot tendre… nos regards suffisent ! »_

**Mais quand on se verra**

**Un jour ou l'autre**

**Mais quand tu seras là**

**Ce jour ou l'autre**

**Je saurais que c'est toi**

**Parmi tant d'autres**

**Même sans dire un mot**

**Sans te dire un mot**

_« À cette heure, je ne vois que toi et rien que toi… il n'y a que TOI et il n'y aura jamais que TOI ! Les mots sont inutiles… Je te veux et c'est tout… »_

**Je saurais que c'est toi**

**Parmi tant d'autres**

**Même sans dire un mot**

**Sans te dire un mot**

_« De tous les gens qui gravitent autour de moi… c'est TOI que je veux à Jamais… AÏ Shiteru Tatsuha Uesegi ! »_

La chanson prend fin… je peux dire que je l'ai réellement vécu… et que mes sentiments sont passés à travers.

Et quand je reprends possession complète de mon corps, je vois qu'il a compris mon message. Car je lis dans ses yeux de la joie et surtout cette lueur qu'il n'apparait qu'à moi. Il a du mal à retenir ses larmes, je le vois bien… à cette instant, je suis le plus heureux des hommes…

Je le vois s'avancer vers moi, d'un pas lent pour me faire languir. Et là, je reste pétrifier parce que je te vois faire. Tu te mets à courir vers moi, et tu sautes sur la scène et m'enlace presque à m'étouffer et je t'entends me dire les mots que j'aime entendre de ta part.

- Je t'aime à la folie mon Ryûichi ! Et on ne formera à jamais plus qu'un !

- Mon Tat-chan… je t'aime comme jamais…

Je lui dis cela avec une voix éraillé par la joie que me procure son étreinte, mais je n'oublie où nous sommes… pour le reste j'attendrai d'être à la maison ce soir…

- Mon amour, j'ai envie de toi… mais on ne doit pas oublier où nous sommes…

- Tu as raison mon ange… et puis si je comprends bien mon frère va aussi avoir droit à une déclaration de ce type par son chanteur également.

- Comment as-tu deviné ?

- Une intuition… me dit il avec un clin d'œil et un sourire complice

Je le regarde et souris…

Je me retourne vers la scène afin de les remercier et surtout leur annoncer la venue d'un des amis…

_Fin POV Ryûichi_

Le célèbre Chanteur des Nittle Grasper quitte la scène avec son cher et tendre… Il cède désormais la place à un autre chanteur qui monte rapidement dans le cœur des gens…

Voici Shindou Shûichi qui s'avance vers nous… Lui aussi à un air grave, mais encore plus mélancolique que son comparse. Mais rien ne l'empêchera d'ouvrir son cœur à son écrivain… Quitte pour cela de le faire comprendre à toute une salle…

_**POV Shûichi**_

Je suis heureux pour Ryûi-Chan… Il est tellement heureux avec Tatsuha depuis qu'il a enfin avoué ses sentiments… et tout cela malgré leur différence d'âge. Il le mérite tous les deux et aux diables tous les préjugés.

Maintenant c'est mon tour de faire ce que mon cœur veut… et ce qu'il veut, sait de faire comprendre à ce qu'il me sert d'amant… qu'il n'y a lui et rien que lui… L'amour est un sentiment merveilleux et je veux lui faire comprendre…

Il est à moi et rien qu'à moi… Je veux qu'il comprenne que « Yuki » est mort… et qu'il ne doit reste qu'Uesegi Eiri… Après ça nous pourrons désormais être Eiri & Shûichi… deux âmes sœur qui se sont trouvés et qui resteront liés à jamais.

Je prends le micro que me tends Ryûi-Chan… je m'avance sur le milieu de la scène… au moment où j'allais faire signe à mes camarades pour le début… je le vis là… juste devant moi… son regard ambré ancré au miens… et je me dis que c'est le moment qu'il faut…

Je fais signe à mes camarades, la musique envie doucement la salle et le son de ma voix commence à résonner partout !

**L'amour c'est ce dont on rêve.**

**L'amour c'est ce qui nous achève.**

**L'amour c'est comme la mer,**

**Ça monte et repart en arrière.**

**L'amour un jour nous brûle et nous glace**

**Nous caresse et nous menace.**

**Souvent nous dépasse.**

_« J'ai toujours rêvé d'un amour sincère et sans aucune limite… où deux âmes se trouvent et ne se quittent plus… C'est vrai l'amour peut nous achever voir même plus… il va et vient comme la mer, avec ses hauts et ses bas… Mais avec toi, j'ai découvert un amour qui me brûle de l'intérieur comme la braise d'un volcan… mais qui peut aussi me glacer comme le pire des icebergs… Mais c'est TOI… et rien que toi… malgré que je sois dépasser pas les événements quand tu me jettes... »_

**Mais s'aimer... de part et d'autre s'aimer mais tellement côte à côte.**

**Se nouer pour ne jamais avoir à pleurer.**

**S'aimer au point de ne plus pouvoir se quitter.**

**De part et d'autre mais rester seulement côte à côte.**

_« Pour moi, t'aimer, c'est tout ce que je veux… et que ça soit réciproque est un rêve… Je sais qu'il m'arrive de pleurer souvent devant toi… mais tu ne sais pas les efforts que je fais pour me retenir par moment quand tu es vraiment abjecte avec moi… mais je t'aime tellement, que j'endure tout ça… je ne peux plus te quitter maintenant… Je veux rester avec toi à jamais… »_

**L'amour c'est ce que l'on sème**

**L'amour c'est ce qui nous emmène.**

**L'amour c'est ce qui nous tient.**

**L'amour c'est ce qui nous atteint.**

**L'amour... ça libère et ça détruit.**

**C'est une faille et un abri.**

**Un silence aussi.**

_« L'amour… on le donne sans condition… et je crois que j'ai réussi à le semer dans ton Cœur mon amour… c'est l'amour me guide vers toi à chaque fois… Il est en nous, nous tient et nous atteint encore et toujours en pleins cœur. Tu en as fait l'expérience, il y a des années, l'amour t'a détruit… mais le mien te reconstruit et te libère de ce poids que tu as au fond du cœur… même si tu le nies à chaque fois que l'on évoque le sujet…. Aujourd'hui, c'est notre ABRI à tous les deux et plus du tout une faille… et je pense que tu le comprends, vu tes silences quand nous en parlons… »_

**Mais s'aimer... de part et d'autre s'aimer mais tellement côte à côte.**

**Se nouer pour ne jamais avoir à pleurer.**

**S'aimer au point de ne plus pouvoir se quitter.**

**De part et d'autre mais côte à côte...**

_« L'amour a jamais à tes coter… tu peux être sur que jamais je ne te laisserai… tu es à moi ! »_

**Eloigner ses peurs et ses douleurs**

**Et pouvoir enfin s'aimer.**

**Laisser voler ses intuitions au gré du vent.**

**Laisser courir ses illusions.**

_« Depuis que l'on se connait, nos peurs, nos douleurs s'éloignent de nous… Et l'épisode qui t'a fait te souvenirs d'une certaine période s'éloigne de nous… Afin qu'il ne reste plus que NOUS… On va pouvoir s'aimer sans relâches et suivre notre chemin ensemble… Suivons le vent mon amour… car je ne veux plus d'illusions…JE TE VEUX TOI… et c'est tout… »_

**Mais s'aimer... de part et d'autre s'aimer mais tellement côte à côte.**

**Se nouer pour ne jamais avoir à pleurer.**

**S'aimer au point de ne plus pouvoir se quitter.**

**De part et d'autre mais rester seulement côte à côte.**

_« Je te vois dans la salle, et je distingue que tu commences à comprendre mes sentiments… car tu as tes magnifiques yeux qui brillent d'une lueur que je n'ai jamais vu avant… Tu as compris que quoique tu fasses, on est lié à jamais tous les DEUX… »_

**S'aimer seulement main dans la main et sans témoin.**

**Se nouer pour ne jamais avoir à pleurer.**

**S'aimer au point de ne plus pouvoir se quitter.**

**De part et d'autre et simplement te dire : "Je t'aime".**

_« Je te fais une promesse mon Amour… On va s'aimer sans personne pour nous dicter nos vies… On va vivre selon nos désirs… ET je jure que désormais, tu ne me feras pleurer que de bonheur, si cela devait arriver… Je ne peux plus te quitter désormais, tu fais partie intégrante de mon être… comme je sais que je fais partie du tiens… Tout ce que je veux, c'est crié au monde que « JE T'AIME Eiri Uesegi » »_

La chanson se termine et je ne t'ai pas quitté du regard, comme toi d'ailleurs… mais je m'aperçois que tu t'es rapproché…

Cette lueur que j'ai vu dans ton regard pendant que je chantais est toujours là… tu t'avances vers moi, tu montes sur la scène et viens m'enlacer avec un regard remplit d'amour…

As-tu compris mes sentiments ? Je crois que oui… puisque tu me sers dans tes bras à m'étouffer… et tu me souffles à l'oreille :

- Pardon Shûichi… Pardon… Pardon…

- Mais…

- Tu as raison d'une chose, tu ne seras jamais Yuki… Tu es celui que j'aime et qui es mon univers à présent… pour le rester de ma vie…

- Yu… Yuki ! essayé-je de dire.

- Non pas Yuki… Eiri… pour toi et seulement toi, ça sera Eiri…

A l'entente de cette phrase mon cœur bat à un rythme effréné que j'ai du mal à le calmer… Et là, c'est moi qui lui dis :

- Si nous rentions à la maison, afin que l'on continue notre petite conversation mon Amour… avant de l'embrasser avec tout mon amour…

C'est seulement les applaudissements qui retentirent dans la salle, qui nous font nous rappeler que nous sommes encore sur la scène…

Je me détache de l'amour de ma vie… salue mon public et quitte cette scène… Nous rejoignons Ryûichi & Tatsuha qui nous attendent…

C'est ensemble que nous quittons cet endroit où on a pu déclarer notre amour aux personnes qui sont cher à notre cœur…

Et avant de vraiment quitter ce lieu, Eiri me glisse au creux de l'oreille : **_« De part et d'autre et simplement te dire : "Je t'aime". »_**

_Fin POV Shûichi_

Nous ne savons pas ce qui c'est passé après que ses deux chanteurs, on fait leur déclaration à leurs amoureux, mais on peut dire qu'ils ont quitté la salle avec un sourire aux lèvres et un regard brillant pour leurs partenaires…

Nous pouvons dire que Ryûichi Sakuma, l'énigmatique chanteur des Nittle Grasper a enfin trouvé l'amour de sa vie en la personne de ce jeune homme qui si nous avons compris, se nomme Tatsuha…

Comme le Chanteur Shindou Shûichi qui a enfin eu ce qu'il désirait de la part de l'homme qui partage sa vie depuis si longtemps et qui n'est autre que le talentueux Eiri Yuki écrivain de roman d'amour à succès.

Bien sur que maintenant on peut se poser la question, qu'est ce que ces deux hommes ont pour avoir réussi à faire tomber sous leur charme, deux vedettes de J-Pop… Pour cela, c'est une autre histoire… Il nous faudra attendre encore un peu, avant que la Star de Bad luck et de Nittle Grasper nous réponde…

**FIN !**

_**NB : N'hésitez pas à venir me dire si vous avez aimé ou pas... toutes critiques constructives sont bonnes à prendre... Merci de m'avoir lu... A bientôt peut être pour une autre histoire... Bisou**_


End file.
